Hex and Ember
by Talonspike
Summary: This im my story If I posted this under another name sorry The main character Is a ghost named Hex Oh bother I suck at summeries on hold


Disclaimer I own none of the characters besides Hex

Authors note the motto is from Iron Maiden's album "peace of mind"

Hex the ghost of the immortal flame

My name is Hex, I am part ghost, I was a powerful sorcerer with a great respect for the dead and the living but there where those who did not share my views of the world. They contrived to kill me, but the world would not let me go so easily. When I died the world put my physical body to rest but took part of it and infused it with my ghost. Thus making me a powerful spirit that would find a way to return to the land of the living. Ten thousand years have past since then and I have become an even more powerful being. In the human world, a family of scientists has made a portal into what they call the ghost zone. The youngest one a young boy named Danny Phenton A.K.A Danny Phantom was changed and now like me is a half human and half ghost but is mostly human, unlike me who is mostly ghost. This Danny Phantom as the ghosts call him has defeated some of the ghost zone's most feared villains and some that, if the stories of him are to be believed, then there exists ghosts outside of time and space. Now here is where we come in to the tale about the Ghost of the immortal flame.

Enter Danny, Sam, and Tucker

Amityville School Casper high

"Sheesh why wont they stay in the ghost zone" asked Danny as he beat the tar out of the box ghost for the umpteenth time "Maybe it's the horrible décor that drives them to get out" suggested Sam "Or it could be sheer boredom that drives them, I mean come on we've all seen the ghost zone's sky it's enough to drive anyone insane" replied Tucker "At any rate we have more and more break outs by the week" "I mean yesterday it was Skulker and today it's the Box ghost who's next Vlad?" Back at the Phenton house hold "well there goes the box ghost back to where he belongs" "Danny who'd you put back this time, Techness?" asked Jaze Danny's older sister "No just the box ghost" "Oh he the one that's the idiot that obsesses with boxes" "He's the _Box Ghost_ what do you think"

Enter Ember

Back in the ghost zone

"Darn beaten again, but I will get my cubical revenge. _Beware _for I am the box ghost" "would you just shut up already you're giving me a head ache" the box ghost whirled around and spotted a ghost in tight black leather pants webbed over shirt and a black T-shirt. "Hello Ember" "Why do you even bother trying to get out? Danny's just gona put you back in here" "maybe so but at least I haven't given up he's only a human boy with ghost powers which means he's a mortal and mortals can die if they're hurt bad enough" "Yea… but you think you can do it" she grinned to her self thinking that he would have no answer "well… Maybe Ill get lucky one of these times I mean I can't strike out a hundred percent of the time" "Hmm… good answer… for a guy who had his brain shrink wrapped" "hey that's not very nice for some one to say" "I'm not a very nice person".

Enter Hex

Outer reaches of the ghost zone

"Hmm with all the rumors flying around its hard to tell when I should start moving to the portal that inevitably is there" "Ah hell I'm going and god help who ever gets in my way" "Hey Hex where are you going" "It's time for my return to earth, the earth that gave me a peace of my own body to take with me in to this world" "what peace was that" "my human heart" "Oh uhh" "later much" exclaimed Hex as he flew away from the hunk of rock that had served as his home for the last three thousand years. "Its once again time for the earth to know the presence of Hex, the servant of the immortal flame, those bastards thought that if they killed me they would be free to ruin the world. I was just the most noticeable one among the Flame Champions, they killed the rest of them eventually, but when they died I gained their powers becoming one of the most powerful creatures the world has ever known" "Each of us had a unique magic, mine was the power of the immortal flame which gives its wielder the ability to harness the very nature of positive and negative energy flows to do as he or she wanted with it, me I held it to balance the flow of negative and positive energy between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead" "My best friend wielded the power of the black energy flame whose power was the ability to change mater to what ever she wanted it to be" "She was the deadliest one of us all because she could blend in to crowds and slip in to area's unnoticed by any one, she was the last to die"

Ember

"So who's going in to the real world next, how about you lunch lady, or you banshee" Ember knew no one was going to go through again today "I'll go" "Wha?" floating toward the group was a young man about sixteen or seventeen. His clothes said his ghost was far older than that. He wore a lose robe of a whiteish color, it looked like it had seen better days. The boy had an unremarkable face except the eyes they had a look of pure cold uncaring, they held a look of such cold that the coldest winter in earths history could not even compare. It was the look of someone who had seen the absolute worst humanity had to offer and was ready to dish it right back with interest. Every one had stopped talking no one had moved since this stranger had appeared but every one moved out of his way. This was not because of the look in his eyes but a power surrounded him that forced the others away. "Wh… Who are you and where did you come from" Ember did not even realize that she had said anything until he turned his cold eyes on her there they stopped and studied her face. "Wha… what is it? What's wrong" "Hmm. You're not like the others here. You are something less and something more. You have the body and the mentality of the others but your origin is different very different more like mine. "Who are you?" "Me? I have been called many things by many people" "my name is not that important unless we were to meet again" "and I think me and you will meet again so here's my name it's Hex as in the type of hex made by magic users" "fair well Twilight Flame until we meet again"

Danny

After putting the box ghost back the trio decided to take a break and watch some TV. "Five hundred channels and nothing on" which indecently is true since Danny's parents are scientists so there would be nothing on but learning and infomercials. "Ever think of getting a separate TV in your room" "yea like I have that kind of money besides the fact that any signal's that come through would be garbled beyond any eligibility plus the fact that most of the house is insulated with lead it would pretty much be a moot point" "Hmm guess your right oh well where was that infomercial on that new Ipod I wana get the number" just then Danny's breath turned blue "Oh great here we go again" down in the lab the Phenton portal opened on its own to let Hex through "at last I'm back in the living realm" "not for long toga boy" "hmm are you talking to me?" "This is not a toga it's a robe and you will not stop my return to where I belong" "you belong in the ghost zone where all the ghosts are supposed to dwell" "I belong there no more than any of you and I will not be put back. My power is unsurpassed by any one there or here if you wish to fight then so be it but I don't like to fight without a reason so tell me now why are you forcing me to fight" "Wha… I'm not forcing any one to do any thing it's just that every ghost that has come through has ether wanted to take over the world or destroy me most are now the latter by the way" "hmm seems reasonable that if so far all the ghosts you have encountered want too, ether kill you or take over the world, then it would follow that you would attack first and ask questions later" meanwhile back in the ghost zone there was a debate going on as to who this new ghost was and what he was going to do.

Ember

While Hex was talking to Danny the other ghosts where arguing on wether to go after him or wait and see what happed Ember was in favor of following Hex while most of the others where content to wait and see "so you wana go after this Hex and follow him right in to that ghost boys home" this is Techness "if the feeling I got when he walked by was any indication then Danny is a goner and we are free to roam the earth with out any interference" this was Skulker's opinion "I don't think he was going to fight anyone he seemed tired almost like he just wanted out of this place and no one was going to stop him. He is probably talking to that boy right now and trying just to be left alone" Voiced Ember "right and you would know this how" inquired Skulker "simple he has a look that says he's sick and tired of the world and just wants to be left by himself" "and this is proof that he won't fight to get out?" "No the proof that he won't fight is the fact that as far as we could tell he had no weapons. "But Danny has no weapons" "yes he does that thermos" Ember was going to go through any way just as soon as the others where distracted the others where all arguing about the best way to get rid of Danny this was her chance she moved through the portal.

Hex

Hex had moved through the world like a shadow when he was alive, now he moved like a bolt of lighting. He learned with frightening speed, he learned the modern language in a mater of hours; he learned all there is to know about the planet earth. Why it rains where the sun goes at night why lightning was so powerful and with this knowledge, he became even more powerful for his power was in par with his knowledge of the physical world. He was one of the most intelligent young men of his time. However with this intelligence came a price he knew things he should not have. The elders of his time ruled with the help of ignorance and he was the bane of that sort of control. Therefore, he in effect brought about his own death with the knowledge he had been renowned for… "Has it really been ten thousand years since the day those fools cast me into the pit of tarsus"

Danny "The pit of whatsus?" Sam "The pit of Tarsus was supposedly a nexus of the Devine realms and the pits of hell in ancient Samaria" "Are you trying to tell us you're a Samarian".

"I was more than that, I was a Samarian prince who was trained to become one of the most powerful sorcerers the world had ever known but with my studies I learned that the elders of the triforge kept the people of Samaria in a kind of slavery that was enforced by the fact that no one knew better" "I called out against the way my people where being treated that was my first time I had raised a fuss over any thing so the elders knew that I was not going to let this go" "I gathered others that felt the same way as me and forged the "Children of the Flame" that was our name and the elders feared that name above all else" "we taught reading and writing, mathematics, science or as much of it as we knew. This was our creed"

"God of earth and alter"

"Bow down and hear our cry"

"Our earthly rulers falter"

"Our people drift and die"

"The walls of gold entomb us"

"The swords of scorn divide"

"Take not thy thunder from us but take away our pride"

"These where the words we lived by" Just then the portal opened again and ember came through Danny "Hey how did you get through" Ember "I followed him". "Why did you follow him?" "Because he called me by the nickname my father called me, he was the only that ever called me Twilight Flame" "how did you know that name?"

Back in the ghost zone

"Where did she go?" growled Skulker the others said she probably went home which would have been the logical thing to think but Skulker was anything but logical


End file.
